


Alphabet Soup (Hat) Genichirou Sanada

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Hmm,” you stared intently at the fukubuchou, just as you had been for the last twenty-five minutes.“What?” he finally asked, his voice monotone.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Reader
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Hat) Genichirou Sanada

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 112 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sanada ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **H** is for _hat_ ]

“Hmm,” you stared intently at the fukubuchou, just as you had been for the last twenty-five minutes.

“What?” he finally asked, his voice monotone.

“I’m trying to decide if you look better with or without a hat.” You responded, reaching up and removing the hat from his head. You shrugged a moment later, setting his hat back on top of his raven black hair before turning to walk away.

“All of that for nothing?” His eyes narrowed at your back.

You smirked, glancing over your shoulder. “You look hot either way, Sana-fukubuchou!”

He was thankful that you had walked away, unable to see the light dusting of pink spread across his cheeks.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
